


Playtime

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Replay is a very rambunctious sparkling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt, "playtime," from duckbats on tumblr. Replay is her's, I've just stolen him for the time being.

In many ways, Replay reminded Chromedome of his creator, so much so, that the thought occasionally left a bittersweet smile on his faceplate. He was infinitely curious; rarely still and always looking around to gauge the world around him. It was cute, if a bit frustrating when Chromedome tried to feed him his energon or put him down for recharge.

Replay also had an affinity for getting into trouble. It was difficult to keep him entertained for long periods of time, often getting bored of his sparkling toys after only a few breems of playtime. Hence, Replay would often make his own entertainment, including climbing on shelves or even wandering off while Chromedome wasn’t looking. Once, Replay had ventured off while Chromedome was tinkering with something and a few joors later, a disgruntled Ultra Magnus had come knocking on his hab suite door with a cooing sparkling in his arms. 

Needless to say, Replay was a bit of a handful, and yet, despite this, Chromedome couldn’t help but love the little sparkling.

Replay squirmed on the berth, staring up at his sire in wonder. Despite his ever curious nature, he couldn’t help but be endlessly fascinated by the bigger mech. He reached for Chromedome’s finials, giggling loudly when Chromedome gently shook him off.

Replay gave an excited squeal when Chromedome lifted him of the berth, babbling excitedly in sparkling-talk as the motion gave him a higher vantage point for looking around. Chromedome shook his helm in gentle amusement.

“You like being up high, don’t you?” chuckled Chromedome and, although he knew Replay couldn’t exactly understand what he was saying, he knew Replay loved the concept. It was especially telling, considering the how many times Chromedome had spotted Replay on the top most shelf of his data pad collection.

Chromedome gave another light chuckle, before lifting the giggling sparking above his head, carefully, keeping a tight grip on him. Replay’s babbling and squealing increased in volume and frequency, his extremities flapping around in excitement.

Chromedome smiled, repeating the motion several times. This was one of the few activities that kept Replay’s wholehearted attention for longer than usual and Chromedome loved it. 

Not too long after the activity began did Replay let loose a sleepy chirp, his movements becoming sluggish as his systems prepared for shut down. His sire stopped his motions, nuzzling Replay affectionately.

“Time for recharge, little one.”

Replay squirmed, not one to slip into recharge easily, even when he was tired. Chromedome shook his head in exasperation, placing Replay on the berth. He stroked his sparkling’s helm in a soothing manner until Replay could no longer fight the inevitable and slipped into a deep recharge.


End file.
